holder of aces
by levihaven8
Summary: Until I was ten I treated my parents as if they were gods. Capable of giving you everything you could dream of, but for a price. If you're not willing to pay that price you met the consequences. /story/5043664/Holder-of-aces-hisoka-love-story/ go here to see full story


1: comparison is the thief of joy

**spectators p.o.v **

zeno watched as his son paced about the room. Silva was amused, angry and slightly unnerved. The older man was sitting on a couch in one of the many rooms of the family estate. One was tall and well-built with silvery blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The other though clearly much older had the same air of power about him. He had grey hair and a beard earned with age.

"What should we do Silva "The old man asked his son. Over the last few days many things had happened in the Zoldyck house. His son named heir to the family business had ran away from home.

Killua had attacked his mother, in order to escape the house. Her face left bandaged and her spirit hopeful that her son was finally becoming the child she always wanted. And Silva was amused. His son didn't know it, but he acted exactly like his father had wanted him too. What would happen because of his escape was what the two men were worried about.

He had thought of his son's actions but not of his daughters. His oldest and only daughter was coming home for her yearly visit. Like a hurricane the girl would shake everything in her path when she finds out what had happened .she was unforgiving and ruthless when it came to her parents just like they were to her.

For nine years she had been living outside of her family home, almost half of her life. She left the house when she was ten.

"There's not much we can do father, But at the least what Killua has done will develop him into becoming the family heir. He will come back he is my son after all. And when he comes back he'll be stronger than he was before. But his sister, Miyako coming here right now could prove problematic" Silva stated the old man simply stroked his beard with worry .his granddaughter was a very bright girl; it wouldn't take long for her to know something wasn't right. She detested her father but had an uncanny ability to know when he was lying.

"Her nen abilities are much like mine, and her talent is unrivalled even in this family. I shouldn't have to tell you that both children have great potential" Silva laughed disbelievingly and appeared deep in thought.

"Talent? The only talent that girl has is angering me and her mother. Kikyo was right; Miyako would have been a bad influence on her brother, if he's acting like this hardly knowing her imagine what he would have been like growing up by her side." Silva announced his blue eyes pierced in the direction of his father. Zeno now sat cross legged on a couch across the room from him.

Zeno was conflicted. Killua had been named the family heir. And although he had high hopes for his grandson his granddaughter was 7 years her brothers senior. She was stronger, more experience and would do anything to protect those she loved. In her grandfather's eyes it would have been more logical for the girl to be heir.

"I made the right decision. Miyako doesn't listen, she does as she pleases and she has no respect for me or her mother. She's impossible to deal with, unpredictable, even Killua doesn't disobey me to the extent she goes to" zeno stroked his beard, his forehead wrinkling in frustration. "Both are child prodigy's, either one could lead this family efficiently, but neither wants to do so, so what shall we do. Zeno uttered hoping his son would change his mind.

Neither had sensed when someone walked into the room. Her footsteps made no sound, her breathing wasn't had been seconds since she entered but they only noticed her presence after she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"It's simple; you choose neither and respect our wishes, you would think you would know better by now" Both men looked up at the girl. Miyako Zoldyck had long unkempt snow white hair that tumbled gracefully down her back. Her eyes were the same icy blue as her fathers. She was average height and well-muscled for a girl. She smelt like freshly fallen rain on autumn leaves.

There was no surprise due to her appearance; she had done it multiple times before. Appeared out of thin air like a ghost.

Silva quickly tried to change the topic of conversation "does your mother know your home?" Miyako smirked at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course she doesn't" she said walking up to her grandpa, wrapping her arms around him. Silva's face contorted with anger." I missed you grandpa, it's been a while? How are you? how's Killua doing?" Miyako knew how to easily obtain the information she wanted.

Both men seemed uneasy at the question .Silva knew what would happen if she found out her mother no longer held power over her. With Killua gone they knew they could no longer control her actions. The look on their faces told Miyako she had once again her father switched topics. "How long are you staying Miyako? He asked gritting his teeth as he sat down on the couch. Zeno sat down on the couch opposite his son and gestured for Miyako to sit down next to him. Hoping his presence would calm her enough. Her face changed, annoyance passing it briefly.

"I love our chats Silva, really i do but this one's starting to bore me. You and I both know the only reason I'm here is to make sure my brother is alive and well. Other than that I have no reason to speak to you" Miyako now looked angry, .she knew he was diverting the question and she wanted to know why. Silva remained silent as Miyako's en took over the room. Unlike the usual luminescent gold it appeared poisoned by anger and turned a dark sapphire blue.

"I'm tired of your games Silva, where's my brother what did you do to him?" the nen coming off of the girl surprised her father. If her eyes were a weapons Silva knew he would surely be dead. There was no kindness in her eyes no indication she was looking at her father. The anger only died down after zeno spoke softly to his granddaughter

"your father did nothing Miyako. Killua left on his own free will, your brother milluki as well as you mother tried to stop him and ended up severely injured "we have no idea where he is."


End file.
